


squalls of rain

by candidshot



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, something else in-between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>… because sometimes, things are much clearer in darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	squalls of rain

  
_The sun itself sees not until heaven clears –_ Shakespeare’s 148 Sonnet

 

There’s a clicking tick tock chiming from the grandfather clock at the far corner of the bedroom. It’s raining with noisy thunder and freaky lightning flashes of silver telling a time of seven minutes past the hour of three in the morning. But also, the illuminating flashes tell of another tale… a tale of naked arms and feet intricately twisted together, a curvaceous spine being held warm by huge hands and a rigidly warm chest. Her bare right shoulder is being tickled by his shrubby soft beard and his low breathing.

Truth is, they haven’t done anything beyond clinging to lingering warm touches and speak poetry of vague affection followed by an eternity of saccharine kisses. Because while they can’t find the bravery in themselves to talk more, admit more and profess the obvious, they have not the will to let the other go.

And so, on this stormy night they are cozily entwined together, cocooned in Klaus’ bed a far yonder hideaway in one of the Mikaelson’s many great houses. There’s a night storm and all Caroline knows is that there was a knock on the window of her bedroom and when she pulled the curtains apart, seemingly floating in midair and dredged from the torrential downpour with pale skin, ruby coloured lips and chilled fingertips - Caroline notes when she took his hands and wrapped her fingers around his - was Niklaus. At that moment, like an ordinary sensory reflex, Caroline was compelled by her ever pressuring need, her ever growing desire to warm and keep him close to her quivering body at her longingness for him.

Somewhere between the minutes, they disappeared from Caroline’s house at the speed of breathing.

Now here they are, fondly in bed petting each other like the humanity of mankind depends upon it. But there are no useless dialogues, no lying through their teeth with excuses, no ammunition of fortified walls around their hearts.

In this dark, there’s no need to pretend that they haven’t already helplessly fallen in love and supping the sweetness from each other as well as givingly sharing it all back. It’s not a secret per se, the inevitable fact that _they are together_. Rather, it’s a mutual choice having deciding that their circumstances are much simpler this way. Behind the dark clouds in a darker room down many stairways, it’s a means to avoid the ever heartless and misunderstood scrutiny of an impossible and dangerous love, as _they_ say.

But emotions don’t lie. Their emotions can't be tamed. They are looming heavy in the room with their hearts thundering wild like the thunderstorm. Their mutual fondness is as unsoiled as their warm bodies hidden underneath the cotton blankets. Because maybe, just maybe even after the storm the sun itself will still not see when heaven clears, so perhaps, just perhaps things are much clearer in the darkness.

And so for now, with their lightening illuminated curvatures during the heavy squall of rain, Klaus whispers sweet tunes of distant promises into the soft and attentive shells of Caroline’s ears. And as much as the thunder rakes amok right outside the huge glass windows drowning out the even ticking chime of the grand grandfather clock, Caroline smiles as she keenly listens and hears Klaus’ heartening promises of a day to come when they’ll be free as the high mountain hummingbird he told her of so long ago.

Every syllable of every word he speaks ever so softly and genuinely.

And yet, they resonate as clear and as colourful as a rainbow with its pot of gold.

....

_caroline x klaus_

 


End file.
